Krzyżowcy i Psychopaci
by Frytas-90
Summary: Osadzone 300 lat po wydarzeniach z W3.Dosyć niespójne.Nie wiadomo oco chodzi ale i tak polecam.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy DarkaRokusho mojego przyjaciela i betatestera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz prolog:**

Wyśmialiśmy pradawne proroctwa...   
Porzuciliśmy najdawniejsze tradycje...  
Głupcy, jak nasi Ojcowie walczyliśmy bezsensownie między sobą...  
Ciągle wszczynając bezsensowne walki owocujace w krew i cierpienie...  
Do dnia, kiedy niebo zapłonęło zielonym ogniem...  
Do dnia, kiedy prawdziwy wróg zjawił się między nami...  
Wróg zrodzony z krwi i cierpienia poległych braci i sióstr...   
A teraz...  
Stoimy na krańcu zagłady...  
Bo godzina Potępienia wybiła...  
Nareszcie...


	2. Krzyżowiec

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy DarkaRokusho mojego przyjaciela i betatestera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz prozdział:**

Ból... Cały czas ból...   
Nawet nie fizyczny, jak mówili nauczyciele...  
"Ból to słabość opuszczająca ciało"...  
Cały trening tylko po to, by okazać się godnym tytułu Rycerza...  
Rycerza Krzyżowców...  
Tylko po to, by podczas testu...  
Ale to nieważne...  
Teraz liczy się tylko ból...  
Widok niewinnych zabitych przez mego mistrza...  
strach w oczach ocalałych...  
I śmiech...  
Straszny śmiech szaleńca...  
Do dziś mrozi krew w moich żyłach...  
A mówili, że byłem najodważniejszym z uczniów...  
Musiałem to zrobić, musiałem...  
Zabiłem własnego mistrza...  
Po powrocie nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia...  
Wyrzucili mnie...  
Dlatego wstąpiłem do armi republiki, by zapomnieć..  
Ale bezskutecznie cały czas boję się jednego...  
Snu...  
Bo we śnie zmuszony jestem...  
Na nowo przeżywać śmierć...  
Den'Tragha Mev'Alayna...  
Był mi jak brat...  
Ten wyraz zdumienie gdy spojrżał...  
Na ostrze...  
Wystające z jego piersi tuż przed tym jak osunął się bez życia na ziemię...  
Życie już nigdy nie będzie takie same...  
Ani dla mnie...  
Ani dla tamtych wieśniaków...  
Nawet oni...  
Nawet oni patrzyli się na mnie ze strachem...  
Zupełnie jak gdybym miał się na nich rzucić...  
Strach w ich oczach powodował ból...   
Krzyżowcy przysięgali bronić niewinnych...  
By odkupic winy ojców...  
Dalej mam zamiar to robić...  
Walczę z demonami by zginąć...  
Tylko po to, by zginąć w obronie niewinnych...


	3. Leśnik

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy DarkaRokusho mojego przyjaciela i betatestera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz rozdział:**

Wioska, mała wioska...  
Spokojna wioska,dom rodzinny...  
Obok był las...  
Tam nauczyłem sie skradac i strzelac z Blastera...  
Życie spokojne...  
Chciałem byc leśniczym jak ojciec...  
Ale to się nie stało...  
Przyszli oni...  
Źli...  
Okropni...  
Demoniczni żołnierze...   
Byłem na polowaniu...  
Nie zdążyłem na czas...  
Spalili wszystko...  
Zabili wszystkich...  
Zostały tylko sieroty...  
I wtedy zobaczyłem jego...  
Stał i walczył...  
Sam z siedmioma Demonami...  
A obok leżało kilkanascie ich trupów...   
Wtedy zaczęła sie nasza przyjaźn...  
Michał Mor'Gul i Łukasz Leonheart...  
Łowcy Demonów.  
Jakkolwiek mroczny...  
Dobry przyjaciel...  
Razem walczylismy...  
Razem wstąpiliśmy do armii...  
I razem zginiemy.


	4. Psychopaci

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy DarkaRokusho mojego przyjaciela i betatestera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz rozdział:**

Dzień był mroczny...  
A w powietrzu unosił się zapach śmierci...  
Śmierci ludzi z gangu Czarnych Liszy...  
Tego dnia Abbadon i Anita - para psychopatów wymierzająca sprawiedliwość Czarnym Liszom zniszczyła następnych 13 członków gangu. Abaddon jest Czarnym Paladynem, a Anita Wampirem z organizacji Hellsing. Tą dwójkę połączyła miłość do widoku krwi winnych. Właśnie opuszczają Verbron w poszukiwaniu 2 artefaktów:  
- Miecza Władcy Krwi  
- Miecza Władcy Nekromancji  
Czy cel zawsze uśięca środki?   
Możliwe, że za jakiś czas się tego dowiedzą...


	5. Bitwa

Dzień zaczął się krawym świtem...   
Słonce jak rubin na niebie..  
już nie niebieskim, a zielonym...  
Kilkuset żołnierzy armii republiki stało wpatrując się w trzy tysiące demonów  
"nadszedł nasz czas , generale"-powiedział jeden z oficerów przy dowódcy   
dowódca odpowiedział-"Michał! Mów mi Łukasz, nie generale! A poza tym to trzeba się zbierać zaraz ruszą" wskoczył na wierzchowca i krzyknął-"Żołnierze Republiki! Kiedyś nadejdzie dzień gdy ludzie padną,gdy ostatnia nadzieja umrze. Gdy świat pogrąży się w chaosie. gdy demony pożrą swiat i nic nie będzie w stanie ich powstrzymać. Lecz ten dzień jeszcze nie nadszedł! Nie pozwólmy im zdobyć Verbron. Udowodnijmy Krzyżowcom ,że nie tylko oni zwyciężają! Żołnierze do ataaaakuuuuu! Śmierć jest na wietrze"  
I z tym okrzykiem rzucił się na demony a za noim jego ludzie. Bitwa był straszna. demony zabiły niemal wszystkich. ocalało tylko dwóch. Jakkolwiek prawie nikt nie przeżył, jednak demony też wybito do ostatniego. właśnie dwaj ocalali :Generał Łukasz Leonheart i jego adiutant Michał Mor'Gul szli zboczem ku Verbrong pokrwawieni i wyczerpani , gdy zobaczyli dwóch czarnych wędrowców...


	6. Jeńcy

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy Dark Rokusho mojego przyjaciela i betatestera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz prolog:**

Abaddon i Anita przemierzali drogi poza Verbron, gdy usłyszeli odgłosy walki. Kiedy dżwięki ucichły zobaczyli 2 żołnierzy.  
-Abaddon, zabijemy ich?-Zapytała z manią w krwisto czerwonych oczach Anita.  
-Nie, ogłuszymy, przesłuchamy i zabijemy-odpowiedział Abaddon. jego mimiki twarzy nikt nigdy nie widział, gdyż ciągle nosił maskę Mrocznego Paladyna.  
A 2 nieszczęsnych żołnierzy zbliżało się i nagle...  
Zapadła ciemność w ich oczach...  
Wojownicy ocknęli się skrępowani. Gdy tylko jeden z nich się przebudził, Abaddon od razu zaczał go przesłuchiwać.  
-Kim jesteście?-Zapytł, podstawiając chudszemu sztylet pod gardło.  
-Zołnierzami Republiki-odpowiedział.  
Abaddon odszedł od nich i zaczął rozmawiać z Anitą.  
-Przydać ię mogą. Są z A.R.  
-Czyli nici z krwi?-Zasmuciła się Anita.  
-Spokojnie, załatwię ci inne ofiary, kochana.  
Nagle większy wojownik wydostał się z lin i zamachnął sie mieczem na Abadona. Jednak znim miecz uderzył go w ramię Abaddon skruszył go jedną ręką i odkopnął wojownika na bok.  
-Nie radzę ci tego robić.-Powiedział wyciągająć zza płaszcza czarny stylet.-Tym sztyletem związałem Ciebie z Sobą, a twojego przyjaciela z moją kompanką. Jeżeli nam się coś stanie, wy poczujecie to ze zdwojonym skutkiem. Nie macie innego wyboru, jak iść z nmi. Przyda nam się dodatkowa pomoc.  
Kiedy skończył, Anita rozwiązała jego kompana i oddała im broń.  
Osłupieni nic nie powiedzieli, tylko jak grzeczne baranki ruszyli za parą Psychpatów, by odnaleść swe przeznaczenie...


	7. Zapoznanie

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy Dark Rokusho mojego przyjaciela i beta testera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz prolog:**

Łukasz nie mógł sobie tego uświadomić. Pobity przez Mrocznego Paladyna?

I na dodatek zmuszony go chronić. Dodać do tego wampirzyce przypisaną jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Szykuje się porządny ból głowy .Szli za nimi już trzy godziny więc postanowił coś z tym zrobić. "Hej, wy tam! " -krzyknął- "Może mały postój . Jesteśmy wycieńczeni. Nie co dzień zabija się sto sześćdziesiąt demonów Wampirzyca odkrzyknęła-"Nic z tego kochaneczku", jednak Paladyn powiedział- "Kochanie może jednak zatrzymajmy się , nic nam po dwóch ludziach, jeśli nie są w dobrej formie by walczyć dla nas". "No dobra kochany ale tylko ten jeden raz".To mówiąc para psychopatów rozbiła obóz pod lasem. Paladyn spytał -"Jak macie na imię?", by usłyszeć harde-"Przedstawcie się gdy wy to zrobicie" od Łukasza .Paladyn powiedział- "Me imię Abaddon a to jest Anita , teraz wy". "Jam jest Łukasz Leonheart a to Michał Mor'Gul"- powiedział-"A co robi Mroczny Paladyn z bestią na drodze gdzie działa się bitwa?" -spytał-"Szukamy artefaktów kochaneczku"-odpowiedziała Anita. spędzili resztę wieczoru na poznawanie się gdy Anita w pewnej chwili powiedziała"Poznaję cię! To ty uratowałeś mnie i moją siostrę przed tym oszalałym Krzyżowcem!". " Tak , ale nie chcę o tym mówić". "pewnie wstydzisz się swej słabości. Tylko głupiec ryzykuje życie w obronie kogoś kto nawet nie może się odwdzięczyć"-zadrwiła Anita "Milcz! Nie rozumiesz i nigdy nie zrozumiesz honoru Krzyżowców . My walczymy w obronie niewinnych. PRZYSIĘGALIŚMY! Choć teraz tego żałuję . Gdybym was nie obronił , na świecie byłoby o wampira mniej" "dwóch mój słodki Moja siostra to też wampir" zaśmiała się Anita. Nie rozmawiając dalej poszli spać. Lecz gdy wstali Łukasz miał przeczucie, że ktoś ich obserwuje nie mylił się po chwili z lasu wysypało się dziesięciu najemników. I znów stal uderzała co stal a jęki rannych grały muzykę dla uszu psychopatów. Stojąc do siebie plecami Abaddon i Łukasz walczyli. Ostrza wznosiły się i opadały równomiernie a co trochę krzyk trafionego rozlegał się na polanie. Gdy walka się skończyła Abaddon spojrzał na Łukasza z uznaniem . Ten człowiek był tak samo silny i odważny jak on sam. Łukasz miał ten sam wyraz w oczach. Podziwiał siłę Abaddona. Lecz zmysły Krzyżowca pozwalały mu wykrywać obecność ciemnych istot. przyłożywszy palec do ust wszedł do lasu i zaczął się skradać w kierunku źródła mrocznej energii ...


	8. Grobowiec

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy Dark Rokusho mojego przyjaciela i beta testera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz prolog:**

Po długiej drodze przez noc słońce wstało oświetlając rozłożyste pola swym czerwonym blaskiem. Abaddon jak co ranku rzucił na Anitę osłaniające ją zaklęcie przed promieniami słońca. Niestety nie mogli ruszyć dalej, bo ciała towarzyszy musiały odpocząć. Niestety słabe ciała ludzkie nie są tak wytrzymałe jak ciało Wampirzycy i Mrocznego Półelfa. Po dłuższym postoju rzuszyli dalej, by odnaleść dawno zaginiony grobowiec Teron'a Gorefiend'a - Władcy Śmierci. Idąc przez Szczyty Zapomnienia biegnących w pobliżu Goenii - wioski w odległości 3 Ri(1Ri 3.9km) Abaddon zarządził postój w samym sercu szytów. Odszedł od grupy na 5 kroków i w jednej chwili wykreślił cały pentagram w powietrzu, który zapalił się zielonym płomieniem i ku przerażeniu Krzyżowców wypowiedział Min'Thoron(Modlitwę skierowaną do samego Teron'a Gorefiend'a). Nagle ziemia pod ich nogami zaczęła się trząść i przed nimi pojawił się portal prowadząc do podziemi. Nareszcie znaleźli grobowiec Władcy Śmierci...


	9. Grobowiec cz 2

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy Dark Rokusho mojego przyjaciela i beta testera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz prolog:**

-Nie wyczuwam tu żadnej magii, Anita.-Powiedział Abaddon.-Ale...  
-No to chodźmy, Chodźmy, CHODŹMY!  
-Poczekaj! Jeśli nie wyczuwam magii, to nie znaczy, że jej tu nie ma !...Hej, gdzie są  
Krzyżowcy!  
krzyżowcy stali przed wejściem, bojąc się magii śmierci czającej się w grobowcu. Abaddon  
wnerwiony tym wyciągnął Czarny Sztylet i uderzył się jego płazem w rękę. Łukasz poczuł  
ból łamanej kości na ręce, choć dłoń pozostała cała. Ból wyciągnął go z osłupienia i   
niechętnie z towarzyszem podążył za parą szaleńców w głąb przeklętego grobowca. Po  
przejściu kilku komnat znaleźli się w sali grobowej. Sala ta była ozdobiona pięknymi,  
złotymi gobelinami, ale też 4-ma rzędami szkieletów dawnej Gwardii Śmierci. Na samym  
końcu komnaty stał na marmurowym podeście sarkofag ze szczerego złota, a obok na  
poduszce leżał Miecz...  
Miecz Władcy Nekromancji, Władcy Śmierci...  
Abaddon sięgnął po miecz i nagle szkielety ożyły, a w komnacie rozległ się dźwięk  
szalonego śmiechu. Anita od razu rozpoznała śmiech...  
-Rivia...


	10. Grobowiec cz 3

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy Dark Rokusho mojego przyjaciela i beta testera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz rozdział:**

Cztery rzędy po dwudziestu upiornych niemartwych wojowników, dwóch Krzyżowców, Paladyn  
Mroku i Wampirzyca starli się w bitwie o życie. Półelf od razu zaczął używać magii.  
Wampirzyca cięła niemartwych swym ciężkim, dwuręcznym mieczem, Mor'gul zaczął strzelać i   
ciąć żywe trupy swoim Gunblade'em, a Łukasz stanął w miejscu...  
Wielki Krzyżowiec zamachnął się na jednego z wiekszych niemartwych, gdy nagle za jego  
plecami z nikąd pojawił się jakiś Ghul. Spostrzegł w jego ręku Gunblade, a na jego ciele   
zbroję z Mithrilu. Ujrzał pozostałości swojego mistrza.   
Nagle z oczu nieumarłego wystrzelił promień niebieskiej mocy trafiając Łukasza w głowę.  
Leonheart obudził się na jakimś polu. Znajomym polu. Obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał   
scenę, która spaczyła mu umysł na zawsze. Znów ujrzał scenę, jak zabija swego mistrza.  
Padł na kolana,a w swojej głowie usłyszał donośny głos:  
-Morderca...MORDERCA! Nie Krzyżowiec. ..ZWYKŁY MORDERCA!


	11. Grobowiec cz 4

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy Dark Rokusho mojego przyjaciela i beta testera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz rozdział:**

-Znowu się spotykamy Anita.-Zaśmiała się Rivia.  
-Tym razem... NIE DAM CI PRZEŻYĆ!- z tymi słowami na ustach Anita rzuciła się na Rivię.  
W komnacie rozległ się szkęk Ciężkich Mieczy sióstr. Gdy siostry próbowały się pozabijać,  
Abaddon zauważył leżącego na ziemi Łukasza i Michała. Ich jedyna szansą był Miecz Władcy  
nekromancji, ale bez uprzedniego przygotowania się Abaddon mógł zginąć...  
-NIECH WAS PŁONĄCY LEGION POCHŁONIE SŁUDZY CIENIA!-Ryknął Abaddon chwytając miecz. Przez  
jego ciało przeszła wiązka energii, dodając mu sił.  
-E NOMINE PATRIS ET FILLI ET SPIRITUS SANCTI! METEO MORTUS TOTUM!-Wypowiedział Abaddon i   
nagle wszystkie szkielety rozpadły się. Rivia zauważywszy, że jej wojsko się rozpadło,  
rzuciła krótkie zaklęcie i znikła. Jej ostatnie słowa brzmiały:  
-Jeszcze się zobaczymy...  
Anita zamachnęła się na Rivię, ale przecięła tylko chmurkę pozostałą po jej teleportacji.  
Wychodząc z grobowca grupa rozbiła obóz by dać odpocząć Krzyżowcom.Jednak jedynie Mor'gul  
spał. Abaddon i Anita stanęli na straży obozu, bo ich ciała nie potrzebują snu, A Łukasz   
siedział przy ognisku i rozmyślał o tym co się stało w grobowcu. Nagle ogarnęła go chęć  
sięnięcia po swa broń. jednak kiedy jej dotknął, jego rekę przeszył nieopisany ból. Ból  
nie spowodowany przez Abaddona, lecz czystą energię - energię jego Gunblade'a i w tej  
samej chwili znowu rozległ sie w jego głowie TEN głos:  
-Zostaw mnie...Morderco...


	12. Rivia

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy Dark Rokusho mojego przyjaciela i beta testera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz rozdział:**

Łukasz zbudził się słysząc czyjś głos "Wstawaj! Dość już spałeś". "gdzie jestem co tu robie?". "Cóż, moja siostrzyczka zostawiła cię tutaj. po tym co dla nas zrobiłeś ". powiedział głos. Łukasz otworzył oczy i ujrzał kobietę . Była naprawde piękna, lecz zaraz poczuł aure ciemności. "zaraz to ty jesteś Rivia" powiedział zdumiony"tak . Jestes mądrzejszy niż myślałam". "Moja siostra nie honoruje swych długów w przeciwieństwie do mnie" . "Byłeś w bardzo złej formie gdy cię znalazłam". "Zaraz jak długo tu jestem?". Śpisz od trzech dni słodziutki. Ale ale . pytanie brzmi czy mnie pamiętasz?" Jak mógłbym zapomnieć" śnisz mi się co noc" Nagle zrozumiawszy sens swych słow spłonął rumieńcem. "nie ma co sie wstydzić, przystojniaku , nasłuchałam sie twoich jeków gdy spałes ,niech zgadne to był tamten dzień prawda?. -Tak ale nie mówmy o tym . Muszę ci podzięować. -Cóż to tylko zwrot długu. Zresztą szkoda byłoby takiego przystojniaka a i przy okazji, zdjęłam z ciebie zaklęcie wiążące. znów jestes wolny.- A gdzie my jestesmy?. w naszym miescie, miescie klanu Warsong. chodz ooprowadze cie..


	13. Przebudzenie

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy Dark Rokusho mojego przyjaciela i beta testera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz rozdział:**

Krzyżowiec szedł przez miasto wampirów, dopóki nie poczuł pięści na swej twarzy. Upadł i obudził się pół Ri od obozu. Nad nim stała Anita z wyciągniętą pięścią.  
-Musiałaś być tak brutalna?-spytał Mor'Gul  
-Nie twoja sprawa.-odpowiedziała Anita z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy  
-Spokój!-wtrącił się Abaddon-Lepiej zobacz, co on ma na szyji Anita...  
Anita spojrzała na szyję Łukasza i zobaczyła 2 fioletowe kropki przy szyji  
-Rivia! Ugryzła go!  
-Co teraz?-zapytał zaniepokojony Mor'Gul  
Nagle Leonheart znowu zasnął...  
-Nie ma czasu!-krzyknął Abaddon-Wy dwoje przywróćcie mu i przytrzymajcie go w przytomności. Ja się zajmę resztą.  
Nie czekając na pytania Czarny Paladyn Wyciągnął swój Zaklęty Czarny Sztylet...  
-Nadstawcie ranę!  
-Po co?-zapytał przerażony Michał  
-NIE MA CZASU!  
Mniejszy Krzyżowiec przerażony spojrzeniem Paladyna nadstawił mu ranę przyjaciela.  
-NEM AHARKON DEMONUS AN! KAHOM SHARADUM AN!  
Krzycząc zaklęcie Abaddon wbił Czarny Sztylet w ranę i przekręcił.  
Z ust Łukasza wydał się okrzyk bólu i nie tylko...  
Z jego ust nagle buchnął czysty ogień, z którego wyleciał palący się nietoperz  
-NA PŁONĄCY LEGION, ZGIŃ TOKSYCZNY POMIOCIE!  
Abaddon wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i nietoperz nagle eksplodował.  
-Coś ty mu zrobił!- Zapytał obnażając miecz Mor'gul  
-Uratowałem przed życiem potępieńca! Teraz pomóż mu wstać i zanieść go z powrotem do obozu!


	14. Rozmowa

**Disclaimer: Ta historia powstała dzięki pomocy Dark Rokusho mojego przyjaciela i beta testera. Co jest moje jest moje . Co jest jego jest jego. A co ani moje ani niego to czyjeś inne. Oczywiście nie robimy tego dla pieniędzy a teraz rozdział:**

Łukasz zbudził się czując ogromny ból w szyi i głowie. Na Bahamuta! Ta wampirzyca potrafi uderzyć. zobaczywszy , że ma ranę szyi wymamrotał curaga i rana zagoiła sie. Zaraz podbiegł do niego Michał. Jak sie czujesz.? Bywało lepiej ale wyżyje. Co ci sie stało! odkąd Abaddon zdobył miecz same z tobą problemy. Cóż. Lepiej opowiem wszystko wszystkim. to mówiąc podszedł do ogniska i zaczął opowieść. cóż jestem Łukasz Leonheart i jestem Krzyżowcem. Mam 23 lata. Urodziłem sie w spokojnej wsi Winhill, niedaleko Verbron. cóż wioska już nie istnieje co prowadzi do faktu ze od 5 roku życia jestem sierotą. Ale po roku przygarnęli mnie Krzyżowcy. Zacząłem uczyć sie od nich wszystkiego co umiem. Ze wszystkich uczniów to ja zostałem kandydatem na Rycerza. i to prowadzi do Nibelheim rodzinnej wioski Anity. Zostałem tam wysłany z Den'traghem Mev'Alaynem . moim mistrzem w sprawie tajemniczego źródła mrocznej energii które sprawiało ze okoliczna ludność zamieniała sie w potwory. dotarłszy tam okazało sie ze to pewien grobowiec . grobowiec władcy krwi. na te słowa oczy Abaddona powiększyły sie do rozmiarów talerzy ale dalej nic nie mówił. ja przeszukiwałem las., gdy nagle usłyszałem odgłosy walki. pobiegłem do wioski in ujrzałem mistrza zabijającego niewinnych. moc grobowca sama go dopadła. musiałem to zrobić . zabiłem go. dalej fedrowałem bez celu aż spotkałem wioskę Michała. Pomogłem mu i sie zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Wstąpiliśmy do armii i walczyliśmy w niej aż do bitwy która rozegrała sie dwa dni temu. resztę juz znacie...  
Anita pierwsza powiedziała. Jesteś silny . ale dlaczego taki głupi. zamiast walczyć za niewinnych zostań mrocznym paladynem. to da ci potęgę . on odpowiedział. Mylisz sie nie pragnę potęgi. pragnę spokoju. spokoju. i rodziny. cóż ale jak szukacie artefaktów. to warto by odwiedzić ten grobowiec nie uważacie? . Anita powiedziała. a i jeszcze jedno masz u nas dług życia. na co on odpowiedział nie uhonorowała swój a morze zapomniałaś ?. nie ale .. wiec nie mów. cóż co myślicie warto mnie brać z wami ?. na to odpowiedział Abaddon. tak jesteś potężnym wojownikiem Michał gdzie ty tam ja przecież wiesz. Anita noo dobra jesteś nawet silny a rivia nie będzie mogła cię zabić wiec sie przydasz. dobra ale odpocznijmy przez noc. to mówiąc udali sie na spoczynek


	15. Porwanie

Oprócz Mor'gul'a nikt nie spał tej nocy. Anita patrolowała obóz, a Abaddon trenował uspokajanie nerwów, co było niezbędne, by używać Miecza Władcy Śmierci. Łukasza męczyły koszmary o Rivii. Wszystko wyglądało spokojnie, gdy nagle w obozie rozległ się hałas poruszających się kości. Anita od razu wydała z siebie wysoki dźwięk, który był znakiem, że siły Rivii wdały się do obozu. Walka była pełna trzaskających kości. Wszystko szło gładko, dopóty Rivia się nie zjawiła. Swymi czarami znowu omamiła Lionheath'a i Mor'gul'a. Anita i Abaddon nie mogli nic zrobić. Wampirzyca wyprała im mózgi i wzięła ze sobą...


	16. Starcie Bogów

Anita i Abaddon po długiej wędrówce znaleźli wejście do Grobowca DeathWing'a - Władcy Krwi. gdy już znaleźli się w sali grobowej stanęli twarzą w twarz z Rivią, hordą szkieletów oraz 2 Krzyżowcami...

- A więc znowu się spotykamy- zaśmiała się Rivia.

Oczy bez wzroku Krzyżowców spojrzały na Rivię

- Ale ostatni-Ryknął Abaddon.

I nagle wszyscy ruszyli na siebie. Anita od razu przebiła się do artefaktu swego pożądania. Ostrze te lśniło czarnym metalem. Szczęk metalu uniósł się ostrym echem po komnacie grobowej. Abaddon walczył z hordą, gdy Anita starła się z Rivią. NAgle do walki wtrącili się zaklęci Krzyżowcy. Zaczęli atakować Anitę. Abaddon próbował opanować emocje, ale nie udało mu się opanować gniewu. Jego wybuch był straszny. Jego ciało spowiła czarna poświata, jego skórę zastąpiły gołe kości, jego zbroję Żółta szata z kapturem, jego maskę, biała husta. Abaddona już nie ma został tylko Teron Gorefiend - Władca Śmierci. Gdy jego koścista ręka uniosła się i ziemia pod trupami zapadła się. Jego ostrze uniosło się i zaświeciło krwistą czerwienią. Wszyscy oprócz Teron'a, Anity, Rivii, Mor'gul'a i Lionheath'a zniknęli w czeluściach. Gorefiend od razu spętał magicznymi więzami Krzyżowców i Razem z Anitą rzucili się na Rivię. Ta jednak miała asa w rękawie. Zza swojej peleryny wyciągnęła Dwustronną włócznię. Włócznię Mannoroth'a...

Wampirzyca zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawił się demon o sześciu nogach. Na ten gest Anita też poddała się metamorfozie w swojego demona. Jej ciało zastąpiło zimne i martwe ciało wielkiego smoka obłożonego płytami metalu o grubości kciuka.

Zaczęło się starcie Demonicznych Władców...Szczęk metalu i iskry demonicznej energi były wszędzie. Walka była zaciekła, gdy nagle Teron zadziałał potężnym zaklęciem - Ostzem Ostateczej Zagłady Boskiej. Moce skupione w jego dłoni spłynęły na jego miecz napełniając go naczarniejszą mocą. Przy cięci wymierzonego w Mannoroth'a cała salą zadrrzała i rozbłysła się najjaśniejszym światłem. Mannotoh leżał bezbronny. Teron Gorefiend i DeathWing wzięłi zamach by zadać ostateczne pchnęcie demonowi, gdy nagle...

-NIEEEEEEEEEE!-Krzyknął pustm głosem Teron Gorefiend. Krzyżowcy zasłonili Mannoroth'a własnymi pierśiami. Przy tych ciosach nagle odzyskali jasność umysłu...

Płacąc za to życiem. Jednakże Gunblade Lionhearh'a odczepił się od pasa i jakby pchany czyjąś ręką uderzył w demona. Demon eksplodował, a na jego miejscu leżało martwe ciało Rivii. Teron i DeathWing zniknęli, a na ich miejscu pojawili się z powrotem Psychpaci. Lionhearht zebrał sieły na ostatnie spojrzenie i zobaczyło coś znajomego. Zobaczył swego mistza jako żywą osobę i osunął się na ziemię...


	17. Ostrze Bogów

Szczęk metalu i iskry demonicznej energi były wszędzie. Walka była zaciekła, gdy nagle Teron zadziałał potężnym zaklęciem - Ostzem Ostateczej Zagłady Boskiej. Moce skupione w jego dłoni spłynęły na jego miecz napełniając go naczarniejszą mocą. Przy cięci wymierzonego w Mannoroth'a cała salą zadrrzała i rozbłysła się najjaśniejszym światłem. Mannotoh leżał bezbronny. Teron Gorefiend i DeathWing wzięłi zamach by zadać ostateczne pchnęcie demonowi, gdy nagle...

-NIEEEEEEEEEE!-Krzyknął pustm głosem Teron Gorefiend. Krzyżowcy zasłonili Mannoroth'a własnymi pierśiami. Przy tych ciosach nagle odzyskali jasność umysłu...

Płacąc za to życiem. Jednakże Gunblade Lionhearh'a odczepił się od pasa i jakby pchany czyjąś ręką uderzył w demona. Demon eksplodował, a na jego miejscu leżało martwe ciało Rivii. Teron i DeathWing zniknęli, a na ich miejscu pojawili się z powrotem Psychpaci. Lionhearht zebrał sieły na ostatnie spojrzenie i zobaczyło coś znajomego. Zobaczył swego mistza jako żywą osobę i osunął się na ziemię...


	18. Epilog

Liohearth obudził się w znajomym miejscu. W skrzydle szpitalnym zakonu Krzyżowców, a obok stali Abaddon, Mor'gul i jego mistrz...

-JAK!-nagle wyrwał się Lionhearth-TY ŻYJESZ!

-Tak, żyję.

-Ale jak..?-Łukasz nagle opadła na łóżko

-To wszystko zostało sfingowane-powiedział któs stojący z mistrzem. Był to Abaddon-To był twój test. Test na Rycerza...

-Ale jak..?

-Czarni Paladyni to Tahna organizacja mająca siedzibę w podziemiach zakonu-powiedział Den. Abaddon dowiedział się o wszystkim pierwszej nocy, jak tylko ciebie poznał i Mor'gul'a.

-GDZIE MOR'GUL!-ryknął osłabiony Lionhearth.

-Tutaj.-Mor'gul stał tuż za Abaddonem.

-A Anita?

-Niestety musiała wyruszyć w misję z organizacji Hellsing. Ja też będę musiał do niej dołączyć. Nie bój sie jednak. Składam słowo Czarnego Paladyna, że będziemy razem z Anitą na ceremonii pasowania cię na rycerza.

A teraz leż i odpoczywaj.

Łukasz nie chciał zasypiać, ale jego ciało było zbyt zmęczone by odmówić. Lionhearth osynął się na poduszkę i zasnął kamiennym snem...

THE END


	19. Życzenia

28.12.2005

W imieniu części ekipy APT i Spełnionych Proroctw żyjącej, jaki i fikcyjnej, życzę wszystkim, aby w tym nadchodzącym roku łaska Ner'zhula nie opuściła was, Smocze Aspekty dalej chroniły wszystkie rasy i żeby przymierze międzyrasowe dalej trwało.

DarkRokusho i Łukasz Frytas Leonheart


End file.
